User blog:RRabbit42/The Peanuts Movie Sweepstakes
We're getting close to when The Peanuts Movie will arrive in theaters. There's already quite a bit of merchandise that is tied into the movie, such as the Nestle Crunch Friendship Medalion I saw at a store (the candy bar shaped into a medalion disc that you can break in half and share). Another is the Peanutize Me website that's been running for about a month or so and just added Halloween costumes. Going along with those is The Peanuts Movie Sweepstakes. It's running through October 31, 2015. Prizes are as follows: * 1 Grand Prize of a trip for two adults and two children under 12 to Snoopy's Home in California, a four day, three night trip that also includes tickets to the Charles M. Schulz Museum, private ice skating lessons for the family, a visit to Planet Snoopy with "fast lane" passes to California's Great American Theme Park and wristbands to bypass regular lines for several rides and attractions, a Peantus goody bag with souvenirs and keepsakes from the movie, and an exclusive meet and greet with the Peanuts characters. * 14 Divisional prizes of a Peanuts Movie-themed Xbox and a copy of the game. This is one where you definitely have to read the rules. There's four conditions to be eligible, one of which is living within 30 miles of one of their stores. I'll cover that in a moment. Though you can enter at the link I provided above, it sounds like it's better do pick a specific different site to make your entry. Look at the "PRIZES" section of the rules to see which division you're closest to, then go up to the "HOW TO ENTER" section for the link to that division. For example, mine would be the Seattle division since I live in Washington state. So that means I would need to live near a Safeway, Albertsons or CARRS/Safeway store. There isn't a link for CARRS/Safeway, but there is one for those other two stores, so I would use one of those. Where this gets complicated is if you live in Washington, Oregon, Californa, Nevada and Arizona. Albertsons and Safeway want to merge together, so they had to sell over 140 of their stores, including some Vons and Pavilions stores. A Washington company called Haggen bought them and spent a lot of money rebranding them into their name, so Safeway and Albertsons are not in all sections of those five states any more. In addition, through various reasons, Haggen has filed bankruptcy and is closing a lot of stores, including all of them in California, Nevada and Arizona. The gist of it is that whichever store you think you're closest to, you better use that company's website to check if that store is still in operation. You may even have to drive by the store in person in case the website is out of date. This will be especially important if the store you're thinking of is a Safeway, Albertsons, Vons or Pavilions. Category:Blog posts